Work machines, such as vibratory soil compactors, typically include a drum assembly. The drum assembly functions to compact the soil over which the work machine is driven. In order to compact the soil, the drum assembly typically includes at least one bearing assembly positioned within an interior cavity of the drum assembly. The bearing assembly includes a lobe weight eccentrically mounted on a bearing member such that rotation of the lobe weight on the bearing member causes the drum assembly to vibrate. The aforementioned vibration results in soil being compacted as the drum assembly is rolled over the ground.
A problem with the above described arrangement is that the bearing assembly becomes very hot as the lobe weight is rotated on the bearing member. Heating the bearing assembly to a relatively high temperature can result in damage to the bearing assembly which increases the maintenance cost of the work machine.
In an attempt to address the aforementioned problem, some drum assembly designs simply depend upon the heat being conducted away from the bearing assembly through the various components of the drum assembly. However, this approach is relatively inefficient and under certain conditions still allows the bearing assembly to overheat.
What is needed therefore is an arrangement for cooling a bearing assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned drawback.